


Reflections

by BeccaAnne814



Series: Bucky Barnes x Reader Oneshots [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaAnne814/pseuds/BeccaAnne814
Summary: Bucky unwittingly gains the attentions of a cute female at the park one day.





	Reflections

Bucky liked to spend his evenings sitting in the park, people watching.  There were the ones too busy on their phones to even watch where they were going.  Some of them were there for a run, their headphones jammed into their ears, oblivious to everyone around them.  He liked to watch the people playing Frisbee with their dogs, so carefree and happy. 

But you were the real reason why he came.  You sat at the same bench by the little pond every evening reading a book.  He loved the way your brow would furrow during a stressful part, or how your eyes would twinkle as a smile would spread across your face when something made you laugh.  He had started paying attention to the titles of the books so he could stop at the bookstore on his way home.  Even though you paid no attention to him, he liked knowing that he could share something with you.

This evening, something was different.  There was a small cardboard box sitting next to the bench and you would stop reading often to peer into the box.  You would always smile before you went back to your book.  Occasionally, someone would stop and talk to you, bending down to look into the box.  

Bucky tried not to stare too hard, he didn't want to draw attention to himself.  He couldn't help himself, though, when a beefy guy in a too-tight t-shirt stopped to talk.  When he heard you laugh at something he said, his hands automatically clenched into fists.  He tried to relax, but the material of his glove had gotten caught in his metal hand.  

Sighing in frustration, Bucky cautiously removed the glove and began working the leather out of his finger.  Once he had it loose, he flexed his fingers a few times to make sure there wasn't anything still lodged in there when he heard a soft "meow."

Looking down he spotted a tiny kitten playing at his feet.  It was crouching and pouncing at a gleam of light on the tree beside him.  Bucky realized that the sunlight was reflecting off of his hand.  The kitten was cute, so he began to play with it, a smile brightening his entire face.

"I think she likes you," a voice said, startling Bucky.  He quickly covered his exposed hand as he looked up to see you standing in front of him.  

"I'm sorry," he responded.  "Is she yours?"

You pointed to the overturned box by your bench before explaining.  "My cat had kittens, so I brought them here, hoping to find them some good homes.  She's the last one, as well as being the most mischievous.  You should take her."

"I don't know," Bucky hesitated.  "I don't think my roommates would be too happy about me bringing home a kitten."

"Maybe you need new roommates," you joked.  "Who wouldn't fall in love with an adorable kitten?"

"One of them is what you might call a bird-brain," he quipped.  "On second thought, cats eat birds, right?"

Your laugh was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.  The fact that he was the reason for it made Bucky even happier. 

"It's a match made in Heaven," you observed. "What are you going to name her?"

"You're pretty sure I'm going to take her, aren't you?" he asked, shaking his head.

"Call me a romantic, but I believe in love at first sight," you stated with a shrug of your shoulders.  

You bent down to grab the kitten, placing it in Bucky's lap.  The kitten immediately began rubbing her head against his hand begging him to pet her.  Bucky eventually gave in, making the adorable ball of fluff purr in satisfaction.

"How much do you want for her?" Bucky asked as he continued to stroke the kitten's soft fur.

"I'm just giving them away.  You don't owe me anything," you insisted.

"Can I at least buy you a cup of coffee?" Bucky asked, surprising himself at his forwardness.  

"A cup of coffee sounds nice," you replied.  "I just finished my book, so I was getting ready to go grab one anyway."

" _The Cursed Child_ ," Bucky observed, pointing toward the book in your hand as he arose from the bench, cradling the kitten in his arms.

"You're not a Harry Potter fan, are you?" you asked disbelievingly, as you began to walk beside Bucky.

"As a matter of fact," he responded.  "I've become quite the fan in the past few weeks."


End file.
